


Golden Chances Pass

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey knows what he wants. Taking it, though ... that's another thing entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Chances Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Written 4 August 2007 for LiveJournal SN100 challenge #149, _Want_.

_Whatever you need_, he'd said – twice, as if that made it more true – and you'd slapped him away, put him down, watched him back off, wounded, silent.

You know what that was? That was a chance, right there, to say the words that've choked you all these years. Maybe now, with your marriage crumbling around your ears, isn't the right time, but then again: when better? Innocent or not, he's the reason. Isn't it time you told him that?

But no: you know what you did? You missed it, you blew it. Same as always, Casey McCall; same as always.

Think back three years. _You didn't get the job?_ he'd said, incredulous, then, _Fuck 'em, what do they know? It's their loss, Casey_. You could have told him then, _No, that's not it, that's not why at all_, and that would've been that: an end to all the lies and pretences, to all this skittering around the truth.

You could have had what you wanted. And Danny?

That's the question, isn't it? What does _Dan_ want? You can't be sure and, uncertain, you daren't say. So time and again the right moment slips by; and _want_ turns slowly to _waste_.

***


End file.
